


Parenthood

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: When Sara starts worrying about impending motherhood she has a dream that helps ease her fears.





	Parenthood

A month away from the due date and Sara was feeling nervous. Sure, she had done babysitting before when she was a teenager but to her that didn’t seem anything compared to actual motherhood.

 

Leonard had long since gotten used to the idea of being a father but the longer the pregnancy dragged on the more worried she got. She was a previously dead assassin with a bloodlust. Hardly mother material if you asked her.

 

Len kept telling her she was being silly and that being Captain of the Legends was more than enough preparation for being a parent. After all most of crew acted like children all the time anyway. It always made her laugh when he’d say that.

 

Still, she often found herself wondering what it would be like when the kid actually got there.

 

* * *

 

Sara was rocking her baby in her arms and humming a lullaby to her little bundle of joy to try and calm him down. Leonard walked back into the room with a bottle and a rag over his shoulder.

 

“Alright, hand him to me. I’ve got this,” he told her as she passed off their child to him.

 

He then started to feed the little kid his breakfast smiling down at him the whole time.

 

“He’s so cute, isn’t he?” Leonard asked her.

“Of course, he’s cute he looks just like his daddy.”

“Very funny,” he said while blushing.

“Alright, all done. Time to burp you,” Leonard said as his son finished his bottle.

 

He gently maneuvered the tiny boy over his shoulder and patted his back. As soon as the baby was done spitting up on him, Leonard passed him back to Sara.

 

“You think we should take him to the park?” she asked him.

“Sounds like fun.”

 

Later at the park, Sara was pushing the baby on the swing when Leonard walked over holding a small teddy bear.

 

“Hey, I got this for him from that little stand. What do you think?” he asked.

“I think it’s perfect,” she stated while getting the baby out of the swing.

“What do you think little guy? Do you like the little bear?” Sara asked in baby talk.

 

The baby cooed with a smile as Leonard gave him the stuffed animal.

 

“Aw, he likes it,” she says.

“I hoped he would. Especially since he tore apart the last one and the one before that. Should we be concerned that he likes murdering his toys?” Leonard joked.

“I don’t know maybe.”

“Maybe? Sara, I was kidding.”

“But I’m not. What if he’s inherited my bloodlust and destroying his toys is an early sign of that?”

“It’s not. Sara, you’re worrying for nothing. I promise,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. Except of course how I feel about you.”

“Oh, and how do you feel about me?” she asked coyly.

“I love you. And I’m going to love this little guy,” Leonard replied while playing with the baby’s foot.

“I love you too… Wait did you just say you were going to-”

 

* * *

 

Suddenly Sara awoke in bed startling Leonard.

 

“Sara, what’s wrong?”

 

She looked down at the covers which were now soaking wet.

 

“Sara?”

“I think my water just broke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
